Protection Fee (MOBFELL Sans x reader)
by AnonJellybean
Summary: This is inspired by the comic ‘Sooner or Later, your gonna be mine’ So there will be some simulairtys, like the existance of the chacter ‘the Don’ and Gaster’s plan. Warning! mature content! Possible gore, slight (ok really) Yandere sans, mentions of depression/anxiety, mentions of sensual thingys, etc
1. Note

WARNING! If you didn't read the description, this story will include

-Cursing

-Yandere actions

-gore

-mentions of death

-mentions of depression and anxiety

\- and mention of SeXuAl StUfF

Here is a list of stuff you should know for the story

-Y/n=your name

-H/l= hair length

-H/c= hair color

-S/c= skin color

-E/c= eye color

-F/c= favorite color

F/n=Father's name

M/n= Mother's name

(and more will be added if needed)

Please enjoy the story!


	2. Worktime

Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.

The only word Y/n would ever use to describe her crap stain of a neighborhood. If you could even call it that. All her neighborhood was, was a small, crappy apartment complex, in the bad part of the large city she called 'home.'

Y/n was like any other person in the complex, tired, and doing whatever work they could to be able to eat and pay off their monthly 'protection fee." At least, that's what they called it.

Her face scrunched up slightly at the thought of them, The Don. A sleazebag old man, who didn't even need the money provided by the apartment's residents, he just wanted it.

And oh how Y/n hated it, she never thought she would end up how she did, but that's life. She hates the Don, she hates her job and she hates how she knew that every month, at least one person wouldn't be able to pay the fee, and another apartment will suddenly be up for another sad soul to move into.

I guess you could say it somewhat broke her, she had given up her dreams a long time ago. She had wanted to be famous, to be an actress. How she had dreamed of running away and landing her first hit movie, which would lead into a string of movies all staring her. She would marry another actor she met on the set and have one child who she would make sure didn't suffer like she has.

But, at this point, all she wants is to finally gather up enough money to get out of this hell hole. To move to the better side of town, were the good jobs, the real jobs were, and she could feel safe from the Mob. Though, it's doughtful this will ever happen, she barely even makes enough money at her awful job at the local bar to get by and she doesn't have time for--

Wait...

Y/n looked over at the old clock hanging on the old wall, with the ugly torn wallpaper, her eyes widening. "Shit!" y/n she mumbled under her breathe out as she shot up, grabbing her coat and running out the door. Speaking of work, she was about to be late... Again.

Speeding out the door she sharply turned the corner, running down the stairs of the apartment before basically sprinting down the sidewalk. When she arrived at the back door of the bar, she looked at her overly complicated wrist watch and smirked. 10 minutes to spare.

Y/n pushed the door open, entering the kitchen, waving lightly at the two chefs who huffed in response, causing her to put her hand down and huff back. Walking to the bathroom, she entered one of the two broken stalls before changing into her uniform, leaving her clothes there for after work.

She straightened her white button up shirt and adjusting the loose black bow tie around her neck, she checked herself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom and returning to the kitchen, leaning on the counter, waiting for the other waiter to finish his shift.

The other waiter, Liam, came into the kitchen looking a bit... startled.

"Hey Liam, how's it looking out there tonight?" Y/n asked, raising an eyebrow at his scared demeanor, due to him usually being quite good at hiding his emotions. She had to admit, she worried for him, she didn't like how he bottled things up. Though, saying that makes her seem like quite the hypocrite.

"Y/n... the Don is out there... with a monster..." Liam breathed out, Y/n eyes widened as she shot up.

Monsters had just recently come into her city. Which, for some reason, some people can't stand, shop owners even putting up "NO MONSTERS ALLOWED" signs up on their doors. Y/n, of course, didn't care for the monsters, she never really hated nor minded them at all. But it was surprising to hear that a monster was in the bar, due to many monsters being to scared to come in due to being discriminated against by the humans.

But this monster was with the Don. The Don was a powerful man, mess with him, and his men would gut you like a fish. So, it's safe to assume that no one would mess with him, but... A monster with the Don?

Y/n huffed. No way, it couldn't be, that racist asshole would never even want to talk to, let alone sit with, a monster. That's just how the sleazebag was.

"The Don is here?! Why the hell would the Don come to a place like this? " she said, beginning to worry.

Going over to the door which exited the kitchen to where people sat and watched the performances, she opened it a bit and stuck her head out. "What table is he at?" Liam looked away for a second "Table 3.." Liam mumbled.

Crap, that's Y/ns table.


	3. Orders

Looking out over the sea of drunken goons, it was rather easy to find the Don and his monster 'friend.'

To say the monster was big would be an understatement, he was huge. Looking at around 6ft tall, he was also rather...wide, to say in the kindest manner. His expensive, black and red, suit stuck out. Due to most other people in the bar wearing old and slightly tattered suits, that looked to be unwashed. Disgusting. The skeleton monster held a big brown cigar emitting what looked like a dark red smoke, seemingly un-mixing with the dark gray and black smoke of other people's cigarettes.

To say Y/n was only in a daze would be a lie, she was absolutely memorized by the monster, him being the first she had ever seen in her area. But she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that the monster had turned his head, and was now staring straight back at her. Y/n froze for a second, unsure of what to do.

He had a blank, yet stern gaze, it sent chills down the poor girls spine. Realizing she had been caught, Y/n quickly pulled her head back into the kitchen and looked back at Liam.

"And your sure they're at table 3?" Y/n asked a bit nervous, all Liam did in response was nod and avert the girls worried glance. Gulping, Y/n stood up straight, trying her best to hide any fear she had in her. "It's just another customer" She thought, lying to herself "Everything will go on smoothly..."

She took a deep breathe, smelling the bitter sent of smoke and overcooked food, before opening the door and exiting the kitchen. Heading straight towards to the table where the Don sat, trying her best to avoid the skeleton monster's piercing gaze, staring straight into her soul.

Taking out her small notepad, she stop in front of the table. "good evening, I'm Y/n. I'll be your waitress tonight, can I get you men started with some drinks?" Y/n said, praising herself for not stuttering, though she was visibly shaken. The Don slightly glares, his two goons smirking behind him. She glanced over at the monster, who was sitting closest to her, and internally yelped as she saw he was staring directly at her. She felt as if he was burning a hole through her head.

The Don huffed, putting out his cigar, "the most expensive thing on the menu, and get me your best wine." his gruff voice grumbled. Y/n quickly scribbled down his order, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. "And you?" The girl asked, slightly turning towards the skeleton, a bit of sweat running down her face.

The monster was silent for a second, and Y/n looked away, not wanting to look at him in the eye sockets. His stern and tough demeanor didn't help either, this caused him to chuckle quietly. He looked at the girl up and down, before grinning.

"Mustard." he said, his grin never leaving his face.

... What?

"um... could you repeat that, please?" the girl asked, confused, the monster chuckled deeply at her confusion. "A bottle a' mustard, doll face, that'll be all" the monster repeated, he had a sort of New Yorker accent, funny, Y/n had always wanted to see New York. The accent blended well with his extremely deep, yet rough, voice.

Giving him a weird look, she quickly wrote it down and took the other people's orders before speed walking back to the kitchen.

The skeleton monster's gaze never leaving the girls figure.

When she got back in she dropped off the order, making sure the chefs knew that these dishes would be for the Don and not to mess up, before going back out into the cloud of cigarette smoke to continue work. Little did the poor girl know that the ominous monster continued to stare at her with desire in his eye sockets. As she took orders and served dishes, she glanced up at the band preforming. She smiled at the saxophone player, he was her favorite. He always had such passion for his instrument, wasn't to bad of a guy either. The player winked at Y/n playfully and she chuckled before continuing her work.

Soon she headed back to the kitchen to see if any other orders were complete. She saw a plate of food along with a few drinks, and a mustard bottle. So she picked up the tray holding the items and looked at the ticket attached to the side.

Table 3.


End file.
